For no one
by Naho Di
Summary: "El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana cuando ella despertó." La familia, la responsabilidad, la edad y los amigos: pequeños detalles que hacen del día de Ino Yamanaka, una vida nueva./Esta historia participa en el Reto: Un nuevo día. Del foro "La academia de Konoha". [Mundo RTN]


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Aviso: Esta historia participa en el Reto: Un nuevo día. Del foro "La academia de Konoha".**

* * *

For no one

* * *

" _Ob-la-dí, ob-la-dá,_

 _Life goes on bra._

 _La, la, how the life goes on."_

-The Beatles.

 **././.**

El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana cuando ella despertó.

Apenas abrió los ojos, Ino olvidó lo que había soñado. Casi siempre había sido así; su madre solía decir que ella era de las personas que sólo recordaba lo que valía recordar.

Desde pequeña, su mente sólo grabó lo que creía importante; arreglar su cabello, cuidar de la piel de su rostro: ésas eran cosas de las que una ninja responsable y apegada a su villa no tenía que saber. Ésas eran cosas que sólo servían si buscabas desesperadamente cautivar a un hombre, como Hinata lo hacía con Menma.

Ino, en cambio, después de asearse dedicaba su mañana a preparar el negocio familiar, a percatarse de que las flores del día fueran vistosas para el cliente y a contar el dinero inicial en la caja resgistradora. Ino se encargaba de dejar todo listo para cuando su madre se recargara en el mostrador; ella había dado su vida ninja por criarla, Ino debía pagarle con algo.

Sólo hasta que la última hoja estuviera en su lugar y hasta que cada billete y moneda estuvieran registrados en una libreta que su madre solía guardar en uno de los cajones del mostrador, Ino pasaba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambas mujeres.

Frente al comedor, la señora Yamanaka había colocado un pequeño altar para su difunto esposo. Ino solía encender el incienso en él cuando se sentía sola. Cuando tenía tiempo, dedicaba un par de horas a charlar con su padre.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, Ino apenas pudo contarle que tendría una misión con su equipo.

—Protégenos, por favor, papá. —Le dijo con la cabeza gacha.

El desayuno preparado, con exactas proteínas y vitaminas para una ninja de su edad y categoría, apenas podría parecer apetecible para Shikamaru, uno de sus mejores amigos. Ino –a diferencia de Sakura, que había tenido que aprender a cocinar desde pequeña a causa de la muerte de sus padres– no era muy buena cocinando; mas conseguía precisión en cuanto a nutrientes necesarios en cada alimento se trataba.

Su madre estaba atándose el cabello cuando Ino volvió a inclinar su cabeza frente al altar de Inoichi, preparada para ir a la misión otorgada por el sexto hokage.

—Regresas pronto, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó la mujer.

—Sí, mamá. No tardaremos más que una semana: recogeremos a la princesa en la frontera del País del Sol. Llevo suficiente comida y armamento; pierde cuidado. —Sonrió levemente.

Su madre asintió antes de entrelazar los dedos sobre su falda.

—Con cuidado.

—¡Sí! —respondió Ino.

Enseguida, se colgó la mochila en el hombro y salió de la casa.

 **…**

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando cruzó por el zócalo de Konoha. Ahí, de reojo, pudo ver a Sasuke –Charasuke, como Sakura solía llamarle– platicando de forma animada con una civil. Él no la notó cuando pasó por su lado; ella suspiró aliviada. En ocasiones, Sasuke era muy pesado cuando quería la atención de alguna mujer; incluso la suya. Sakura le comentó que entre más pasaban los años, más rápido se deshacían las mujeres de él; era comprensible: ellas buscaban un compromiso que Sasuke nunca les daría.

Bajo una manía, Ino pasó sus dedos sobre su cabello. La palabra "compromiso" era cada vez más repetida en las conversaciones entre sus amigos. Lo cierto era que ya no eran unos niños, ya no eran unos chicos de quince años; todos pasaban de los veinte. La vida de adultos había comenzado y nadie se atrevía a tomarla.

Si bien era cierto que Hinata por fin había conseguido que Menma aceptara salir con ella, ambos parecían incomodarse cuando Kushina mencionaba las palabras "boda" o "nietos". Asimismo, sin importar cuán importante fuera Sakura en el hospital y cuántos proyectos tenía sobre el mismo, ella aún buscaba a Ino cada vez que algo importante se le presentaba.

Ino sabía, al igual que todos sus amigos, que ellos no querían crecer, no querían formar parte del mundo de los adultos, no querían tener esas responsabilidades de las que tanto tiempo huyeron detrás de misiones sencillas y encuentros con el alcohol.

Estaban en la edad en la que no sabían si eran demasiado grandes como para divertirse o demasiado pequeños como para comprometerse. La edad donde cualquier opción sonaba tan descabellada como desatar al kyubi en una cena familiar.

Por lo pronto, lo único que Ino podía hacer era continuar con las misiones que Gai les otorgaba.

O al menos, ése había sido su plan en ese día para huir de la edad.

—¡Chouji-kun! —gritó la ninja apenas vislumbró a su compañero, de pie en la puerta de la aldea.

El aludido atendió de inmediato. Algo en su rostro le disgustó a Ino, quien sin perder tiempo le preguntó si algo había pasado.

—Shikamaru comió algo que le hizo daño: estaba envenenado. Tendrá que quedarse en cama durante dos días —explicó Chouji—. Nuestra misión ha sido redirigida a otro equipo.

La expresión de Ino mostró todo el pánico que había relegado a causa de la misión.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y nos han dado otra? —inquirió.

Chouji negó con un monosílabo.

—No le dije nada a mis padres: querrán prepararme para la entrega del mando Akimichi —confesó—. Sakura y Menma están con Shikamaru; tal vez los acompañe. ¿Vienes?

Ino, sin pensárselo mucho, aceptó. No quería regresar a su casa, no quería ver la decepción de su madre. Ino era consciente de que ella quería que su hija ya estuviera comprometida con un gran hombre y que estuviera emocionada por tener su propia familia; sabía que le dolía el hecho de que Ino pasara su vida de misión en misión, sin preocuparse por el futuro de su clan.

A veces creía que Sakura y Tenten tenían suerte: ellas no debían pensar en la descendencia de un clan, en procrear herederos. Ellas podían hacer lo que ya hacían y su vida no tendría repercusiones.

—¿Shikamaru-kun está grave? —preguntó mientras caminaba con Chouji hacia la casa de su amigo.

—No, Sakura lo ha tratado. Es cuestión de que repose un poco; su madre me dijo que Sakura le extraerá el veneno cada cuatro horas. —Suspiró— En realidad será una visita aburrida, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Yo tampoco —admitió ella con el rostro agachado. Su largo cabello lacio cubrió sus ojos.

 **…**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Nara, se detuvieron en seco. Parecía que no eran los únicos que querían distraerse en una actividad tan aburrida como lo era el visitar a Shikamaru:

El resto de los doce de Konoha estaba en la puerta, sin atreverse a tocar el timbre. Sólo Menma y Sakura faltaban en ese círculo y se debía a que ellos ya estaban en la habitación del enfermo.

—¡Chouji, Ino, también están aquí! —exclamó Kiba.

—¿A qué vinieron? —espetó Hinata con los brazos cruzados.

—A lo mismo que ustedes —contestó Chouji.

—¿A ver a Shikamaru?

—¿De verdad viniste a eso o sólo quieres huir de tus responsabilidades? —Se burló Sasuke, recargado en la puerta.

A pesar de que lo había dicho con una sonrisa landina, nadie se tomó la pregunta como una broma. No era que no se preocuparan por Shikamaru, mas no había un motivo real por el cual angustiarse si Sakura ya lo estaba tratando. Esa evidente realidad los obligaba a aceptar lo que hacían ahí.

—Pues será muy extraño que entremos todos —comentó Kiba—. Váyanse ustedes; Shino, Hinata y yo llegamos antes.

—Ni de chiste, fue muy agotador levantarme y caminar hasta aquí —respondió Lee antes de botezar.

—Concuerdo con Lee —dijo Tenten, recargándose frente a Sasuke, quien le sonrió.

—N-no discutan —intervino Ino alzando las palmas de las manos—. Pueden escucharnos y entonces estaremos en problemas.

—Ino tiene razón —dijo Chouji—. Dejémonos de tonterías y vámonos a casa. No quiero decirlo, pero creo que ya es hora de que tomemos lo que nos toca.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kiba— ¿Tú puedes hacerlo? ¿Crees que ya eres capaz de ser la cabeza de tu clan o algo así?

—Oye, tu clan no es el más reconocido de Konoha; no hay mucho que debatir en tu caso —Le rebatió Hinata.

—Claro, como tú no tienes un solo familiar que te jode para que hagas herederos como si fueras conejo, puedes hablar con libertad y hacer el tonto con Menma —replicó Sasuke, ya de mal humor.

—Disculpa, creí que ya habías pasado la fase de parecer conejo. —Le refutó Hinata.

—¿Parecer conejo? —repitió Ino, sonrojada por la alusión de Hinata.

—Ella se refiere a que Sasuke ha salido con media Konoha y es probable que… —Comenzó Shino a explicar.

—¡Por Kami, Shino! ¡No lo digas! —Lo regañó Kiba.

—Que Menma no sea capaz de satisfacerte no tiene por qué enfurecerte de ese modo, Hinata —respondió Sasuke al ataque directo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó Ino.

—Oh, cielos —soltó Chouji.

—Lo que Sasuke quiso decir fue que…

—¡Maldita sea, Shino, cierra la boca! ¡Todos sabemos lo que quiso decir!

—¿Y el que tú vayas de puerta en puerta no quiere decir que no has encontrado algo bueno en una sola? ¡Es por eso que Sakura nunca te va a aceptar, pedazo de idiota! —bramó Hinata.

—Eh, ch-chicos, ya no peleen —musitó Ino tratando de separar a los dos ninjas que discutían.

—¡Y tú por qué te metes, puritana! ¡¿Acaso te enoja que seas la última opción del charai de la aldea?! —Le espetó Hinata.

Ino, que nunca había recibido un golpe así de Hinata, retrocedió asustada.

—Si te atreves a traducir lo que Hinata dijo, voy a soltar un panal de abejas sobre tu cabeza —advirtió Kiba a Shino.

—Si Ino y Hinata se pelean, ¿crees que desabrochen sus sostenes? —Le preguntó Neji a Lee. Éste se alzó de hombros.

—Quizá.

Y mientras más hablaban, mientras más se burlaban de la situación, mientras más provocaban la furia de Hinata, Ino sintió que aumentaba el dolor en su pecho que se había formado en su cumpleaños. Sus ojos empezaron a sentir el ardor previo a las lágrimas y su garganta se cerró sin darle un segundo de defensa. Sus oídos se taparon justo en el momento en el que Sasuke continuó con el pleito verbal.

El toque de Chouji en su hombro izquierdo fue el efervescente que sacó a colación todo su estrés.

—¡Ya cállense todos! ¡Es suficiente! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Su voz, más aguda de lo normal, poco a poco fue tomando potencial para competir con la de Hinata— ¡Dejen de gritarse por una estupidez! ¡¿Desde cuándo les importa, estúpidos animales, quién se acuesta o no con Sasuke?! ¡¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa la vida sexual de Hinata y Menma?! —Una gruesa lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ino; todos la miraban— ¡Éste no es un campo de batalla y nosotros no somos enemigos! ¡Somos amigos, imbéciles ignorantes! ¡Sí, todos tenemos problemas, todos tenemos dudas sobre nuestro futuro! ¡Pero hoy es nuestro presente y hoy haremos lo que necesitemos para estar juntos! ¡¿Qué no es eso lo que hemos hecho desde que éramos genin?! ¡Aún con las misiones y las responsabilidades de nuestras edades, seguíamos juntos! ¡¿En qué nos hemos convertido si ahora peleamos por tonterías?! —Se sorbió la nariz antes de mirar a Sasuke y luego a Hinata— Si ser adulto significa que dejaremos de pelearnos por cosas ridículas, entonces ahora mismo iré a casa a tomar el puesto que me corresponde. Si ser adulto significa que tomaré las decisiones necesarias para arreglar problemas sin necesidad de insultar, entonces ahora mismo buscaré a alguien que me despose y por fin pueda darle un heredero al clan Yamanaka. Pero les aseguro una cosa: el ser un adulto no me hará menos amiga suya, no me quitará el recuerdo que tengo de ustedes ni me bloqueará el amor que siento por mis amigos.

Apretó los puños y luego cerró los ojos. Una lágrima más cayó al suelo. Tragó saliva, deshizo el nudo en su garganta y alzó la mirada hacia la nada.

—Estaré esperándolos para cuando decidan madurar.

Sin permitir que nadie le dijera nada, sin permitir que nadie le tocara, Ino caminó de regreso a su casa. Ella nunca se enteró de cuándo Sakura abrió la ventana del cuarto de Shikamaru para ver qué sucedía afuera, ni se enteró de la sonrisa melancólica de Chouji.

En ese momento, cuando apenas daban las ocho de la mañana, Ino sintió que algo se liberaba en su interior.

No le alegraba el haberle gritado a sus amigos ni le entristecía que Hinata la hubiera insultado, simplemente le aliviaba que el dolor en su pecho hubiera desaparecido. Por alguna razón, su sonrisa ya no le apenaba y su barbilla ya no tenía por qué pegarse a su cuello. Por fin, después de veinte años, Ino se sentía libre.

Aún con la carga que había admitido en su espalda, aún con todo el trabajo que tendría que realizar, Ino aceptó lo que estaba frente a ella. Lejos de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, estaba ansiando porque ese momento llegara: ése en el que sabría su padre estaría orgulloso de ella y de su manejo en el clan.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, mas de repente se encontró tarareando una dulce canción de cuna. Sus piernas creaban unos pasos largos y elegantes y el movimiento de sus caderas dejó de parecer aburrido. Pronto, Ino se convirtió en la persona que todos respetarían al verla liderar a los Yamanaka.

Durante el resto de la mañana y de la tarde, Ino ayudó a su madre en el negocio y durante los descansos que los clientes le ofrecían, estudió los libros que su padre había dejado para ella antes de morir en una batalla a un lado de su fiel amigo Shikaku.

La señora Yamanaka acarició varias veces los brazos de su hija y le dijo que estaba feliz por ella.

—Nunca te había visto sonreír de esa manera —comentó—. Algo bueno te dejó el que no tuvieras misión, ¿cierto?

Ino, sin dejar de sonreír, la miró.

—Sí, mamá. Algo muy bueno.

—Me alegra mucho. Ahora dejemos esto un rato y preparemos la cena, ¿te parece?

—¡Sí! Entonces yo aprenderé a hacer un buen guisado para cuando tenga que alimentar a mi familia —contestó Ino, renovada.

Su madre, confundida por tan repentino cambio de actitud, apenas alcanzó a reír.

—Bien. Cierra todo; te esperaré en la cocina. —Le dijo previo a meterse a la casa.

Ino asintió, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó del banquillo frente al mostrador.

Apenas había dado unos pasos hacia la puerta del local cuando ésta se abrió. Un muchacho que Ino solía ver a lo lejos entró.

Él la miró un segundo y esbozó una sonrisa falsa a modo de saludo. Ino hizo un ademán con la cabeza para responderle el gesto y luego lo siguió con la mirada. El chico paseaba sus ojos en cada tipo de flor en la habitación.

—Ah, los tulipanes blancos significan dignidad, se regalan cuando estás seguro de que la mereces. Aunque si vas a declararte a alguien y te gustan los tulipanes, recomiendo que sean los rojos.

—¿Declararme? —preguntó el chico. Ino asintió.

—Sí, aunque depende del mensaje. Puedes desearle felicidad con una azucena o decirle que es bella con una begoña.

—¿Y si son para mi hermano muerto? —preguntó directamente. Ino, avergonzada, regresó un momento a esa fase de timidez— El trece de cada mes le llevo algo a su tumba, pero nunca nadie me había dicho que tenía que llevar algo en específico.

—Oh, no es obligatorio. Puedes llevar cualquier flor que le guste. ¿Qué le gustaba a tu hermano?

—No lo sé —admitió el muchacho con una expresión confundida—. ¿Tienes alguna recomendación?

Ino, aún ofuscada por la actitud del muchacho, lo miró unos segundos más. Nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, ni había conversado con él. Apenas sabía su nombre de pila porque en una ocasión él hizo una misión con Sakura y Menma.

—Por supuesto —respondió, nerviosa—. Con un ramo de farolillo podrías agradecerle lo que hizo por ti cuando estaba vivo, puedes mostrarle su unión si plantas una enredadera cerca de donde está él o puedes decirle que serás feliz por ambos con unas gardenias. Mi madre y yo tenemos gardenias en casa por eso mismo —confesó.

—Inoichi Yamanaka, él fue un gran ninja —mencionó el joven—. Le llevaré gardenias, entonces.

—¡Qué gran elección, cliente! —respondió Ino aliviada por haber ayudado al último cliente del día.

Enseguida, preparó un ramo de gardenias y lo entregó al muchacho. Éste, agradecido, volvió a sonreír con falsedad y le entregó el monto pedido.

Ino tomó el dinero y respondió la sonrisa falsa con una verdadera.

—E-espera, por favor, Sai-kun —pidió cuando él le dio la espalda.

El haber sido llamado por su nombre creó el efecto esperado: Sai giró el cuerpo y observó a la mujer que lo había atendido.

—¿Te-te-te gustaría cenar alguna vez conmigo? —Le preguntó ella. El color de sus mejillas podía compararse con las rosas del amor.

Sai ladeó la cabeza.

—Había leído que esa pregunta la debería hacer un hombre a una mujer —confesó. Ino apretó los puños, deseando que él simplemente dijera "sí" o "no". Maldita sea, no era tan difícil.

—Sí, lo sé; pero es que… Sólo responde, por favor.

El chico paseó la mirada en tres de las flores que antes Ino le había mostrado. Luego, sin previo aviso, la miró con una sonrisa que presumía ser real.

—Claro.

—¡Promételo! —insistió Ino.

— _I promise you_. Nos vemos después, hermosa señorita. —Se despidió.

Ino, casi sin aliento, se apresuró a tomar una maceta en la que habían plantado un árbol de ciruelo. Y antes de que Sai abriera la puerta para salir, lo tomó del brazo.

El chico miró una vez más a Ino.

—La flor de ciruelo es una petición para que mantengas tu promesa —explicó ella ofreciéndole la pequeña maceta.

Sai, comprendiendo, tomó la petición de Ino.

—Lo haré —juró.

Entonces, por fin pudo salir del local.

Ino suspiró. Ese chico era mucho más complejo de lo que había imaginado; mas algo le decía que fue una buena elección el invitarlo a cenar. Quizá rompió las reglas del romance, empero nada le quitaría la felicidad que ese día la embargaba: enfrentarse a sus amigos, a sus temores y a sus deberes le regaló una satisfacción que no conseguía desde que se graduó de la Academia.

 **…**

Esa noche, en la que sus amigos pasaron en vela discutiendo internamente qué dirección debía tomar su vida, Ino la pasó estudiando una vez más la historia de su clan. En una libreta contigua a los pergaminos que leía, anotaba los datos que resaltaban.

Sólo dos horas de sueño se permitió, en las que por fin recordó lo que había soñado: un árbol de ciruelo fue el protagonista.

Y cuando por fin sus amigos consumaron el sueño, a primeras horas de la madrugada, Ino tomó el recetario de su madre y sacó algunos ingredientes de la alacena. Varias veces se ensució las mangas de su sudadera, pero no le importó.

A las cinco y media, Ino envolvió en hule autoadherible el desayuno que tardó una hora y media en crear, y lo colocó en la mesa.

Faltaban veinte minutos para las seis en el momento en el que Ino preparó de nuevo el local para su madre.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana cuando ella volvió a despertar.

* * *

 **N** otas de autor:

¡Gracias por haber leído! Espero que les haya gustado esta aportación. Ino me parece un personaje muy interesante y el mundo de Road to ninja muy amplio para explorar. El que me hayan permitido acceder a este mundo con un reto es hermoso. ¡Gracias a los organizadores de este reto! Lamento el retraso, prácticamente lo reescribí hoy en la mañana y lo estaba revisando.

A los participantes les deseo mucha suerte.

Naho Di, out!


End file.
